


匿名派对

by Cannontheprotector



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannontheprotector/pseuds/Cannontheprotector
Summary: 水花，成人派对碰上队友，ooc，雷





	匿名派对

从婚姻咨询师那个磨砂玻璃的会客室出来后，斯蒂芬.库里终于忍不住一把搂过身旁编着长辫的妻子，在她耳边低声抱怨：“嘿，bae，我真的不觉得我们的婚姻有任何问题。”

“我记得你的生日，你父母的生日，我们的结婚纪念日，我们第一次约会的地点，都做了些什么。我毫无保留地爱你，我很清楚你也一样爱我。我们之间没有信任危机。”黑色连帽衫遮住男人小半张脸，露出胡子修剪得短短的下巴，肉粉色的嘴唇正在不停地开合着。

“性生活也一直很好，我仍然充满激情，没有体力下滑，没有倦怠，持续时间处在像我一样精力充沛运动员的中上水平，这一点我非常自信。”男人窘迫地更压低了声线，似乎对要在公共场合为自己的性能力辩驳感到非常羞耻，含糊地几乎听不清。在长达五十分钟的咨询后，男人觉得自己像个被翻过来的口袋，从里到外被抖落个干净，有种隐私被阳光曝晒的刺痛感。

“我们到底为什么要来婚姻咨询？”斯蒂芬哼哼唧唧地歪着身子低头靠在妻子肩上，像受了很大的委屈。

“这是第三次了，你还是不知道我们为什么要来吗？！”阿耶莎挑高精致的眉毛，忍不住提高声调。

“嗯…是因为我不肯收拾随手乱丢衣服吗？”男人犹豫地猜，一点没有在球场上的机敏，但他就是乐于在场下把脑子交给自己女人保管。

这话让阿耶莎更生气，“八年，我们的婚姻已经持续八年了！”

“所以呢？”男人仍然摸不着头脑。

“你不觉得我们的婚姻处在虚假的稳定中吗？漫长的时间迟早会逐渐让我们失去激情，像暴风雨来临前的平静，随时随地，一个寡廉鲜耻女人的一记眼风，这座高塔就会骤然坍塌。”阿耶莎越说越激动。

“你会开始晚上不回家，手机频繁有陌生来电，TMZ会跟踪你，有一天我在接孩子的路上在推特上发现你出轨的新闻。然后开始吵架，我把三个孩子送回我父母家，我们准备分居进入冷静期，一年后我们离婚我领走你一半财产和每月抚养费，因为你是过错方。”非常有限的演艺经历让她已经沉浸在被背叛妻子的角色中不能自拔。

“.…..好吧好吧，你说了算。”斯蒂芬被她提前扮演受害者的思路哽到，下意识选择学习父亲老戴尔happy wife，happy life的经验，举手投降，无耻地向妻子低头。

“那么，我们周末去参加这个吧。”知道好脾气的丈夫已经屈服的阿耶莎变戏法般掏出两张鎏金小信封，“私密，高端，限定人数，城里最出名的成人派对，仅限伴侣参加”

她笑得眼睛眯起来，邀请函上黑金色的字体写着  
——“钻石与地狱火俱乐部”。

“这是Ayesha&Stephen找回激情、重新焕发性魅力的第一步，来自亲爱的布莱登医生的建议。”

这也是布莱登医生失去他忠实主顾的第一步。斯蒂芬腹诽。

 

灯光昏暗而暧昧，空气中弥漫着甜腻撩人的香味。沿着阶梯缓缓走上楼，身穿藏蓝色吊带长裙的女人挽着穿着同色系正装的男人在交头接耳。

“我们先说好，可以看，可以摸，但是不能有实质的越轨行为”兴奋的女人攥紧男人的手，第一次参与这样活动让她精神紧张，她竭力拿出镇定的模样。

“这意味着，别让其他女人得到你的子弹，留给我。”她皱着鼻子做出威胁的脸把斯蒂芬逗乐了，他倒是显得很自如。

“亲爱的，是你一定要来的。如果你不愿意看我和其他女人，我们现在就可以走。”

“不，布莱登医生说了，嫉妒是爱情不可缺少的重要调味，就像柠檬汁和烤牛排。”阿耶莎坚决地摇头。

“…..我保证，今晚我就独自在角落和软性酒精饮料作伴，我保证眼睛永远在你身上，看你和其他人调情，默默地吃醋”斯蒂芬撅起下唇摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子，示弱这一维系和强势伴侣关系的技巧简直百试百灵。

“欢迎两位，现在，请上交你们的手机，任何录音和录像设备都是不被允许的，派对结束后将会归还。”门口接待的中年美丽妇人笑容满面，将两个黑色羽毛的半遮面面具递给眼前的夫妻。“祝你们有一个愉快的夜晚。”

阿耶莎戴上面具，长吁了一口气，“今晚我想扮演好莱坞三流女星，正在打自己的第四次离婚官司，跟第五任情人一起来的。”她顺手端过侍应生捧着的香槟，好奇地撩开厚重的天鹅绒帷幕，率先走进后面活色生香的夜世界。

“好吧，没人要听我想扮演的角色吗？我今晚想扮演因为出馊主意给女主顾而被男主人暴揍一顿的无良布莱登医生！”被甩在后面的斯蒂芬愤愤不平地说。

 

  
夜色还早，衣着浮夸的派对皇后在人群中招摇，裸露的胸口洒满金粉；害羞的人躲在角落里耳鬓厮磨，发出可疑的水渍声；更远处的“游乐区”里，近乎全裸的钢管舞女在如蛇般扭动。黑色烛台燃烧着催情的蜡烛，轻柔蓝调混杂着男女呻吟充当背景音乐。

戴着面具的绿眼睛高大男人收回视线，瘫坐在面向露台的沙发上，扯开领带挂在脖子上，白衬衣解开两颗扣子，露出流畅有力的颈部线条。他孩子气的脸在酒精作用下发红，每一个走上来搭讪的女人他都友善地交谈问好微笑，然后婉拒。

直到另一个更高大沉重的身躯在他身旁坐下，沙发蓦地一陷。

“真没意思”一个无比熟悉的低沉声音响起，熟悉到斯蒂芬一听脑海里就能浮现对方面无表情点评的脸，像点评一部让人提前退场的爆米花电影。

他立马转头，和身边的男人四目相对。

“shit”两人同时喊道，面面相觑。

为什么超人戴上眼镜周围人就都不认识他了？真不科学！斯蒂芬脑子里立马跳出这一句话。当你遇到你朝夕相处并肩作战长达七年的队友，哪怕他用黑布罩着头，你也能从他喘气声听出来他是谁，更别提一个小小的羽毛面具了。

对方很明显也是如此。

“.…..”斯蒂芬想问你怎么在这，但比起衣衫不整的克莱.汤普森出现在城里著名的成人派对，自己这个模范family guy出现在这里这件事更加奇怪。

“我…我是跟她…我们只是来……”斯蒂芬双手比划，又指了指远处吧台正与两个男人聊得火热的阿耶莎，试图打破尴尬的沉默。

“你好，我是来自波特兰的麦克,是一名嗯……玫瑰育种专家。”克莱顺着他指的方向看了一眼，出声打断他。隔着面具,棕色眼睛毫不羞耻地直视对方。

斯蒂芬意识到他外表安分，实则放荡的好友具有惊人的厚脸皮，让他在刚刚跟女人搞完胸襟大开的状态下也能镇定地继续角色扮演。

他伸出大手示意，斯蒂芬愣了一下，顺从地握上去摇了摇，两人“初次见面”。

“嗨，额…我…我是布莱登医生，噢crap这是什么”斯蒂芬抽回手时感到一阵粘腻。深色卷发的大脑袋凑上来闻了一下他的掌心，一脸无辜，“润滑液，我猜。”

斯蒂芬想也不想反手抹在克莱敞露的胸肌上，并给了他胸口一拳。

“这个动作该被罚出场外。”克莱捂住胸口，闷笑着向后倒去。

在比赛最危急的时刻，这个男人都永远是这副波澜不惊的样子，所以哪怕环境诡异周围都是情动淫叫的男女，他依然奇妙地让斯蒂芬放松下来。

绿眼睛男人毫不客气地横躺，倚靠着扶手，伸直长腿放在克莱膝盖上，惬意地继续啜饮高度酒精饮料。

“所以，k...麦克，你怎么一个人在这，你的伴呢？我记得这是伴侣限定的…你懂的”斯蒂芬忍不住好奇。

“对你来说是这样，对我来说可不是。”克莱有些自得，“需要累积丰富的‘经验’才能让你在各个派对畅通无阻。”

克莱总是在各种意想不到的地方富有经验和学识。斯蒂芬默默吐槽。

“我作为专家有必要对你这样的新人进行引导，告诉我，你是哪种doctor？”克莱一本正经地伸出手指在斯蒂芬的西装裤腿上假装写字记录，痒得体型更小的男人直笑。

“我，布莱登医生，是个坏得冒烟的婚姻咨询师。”斯蒂芬歪着头想了想，“最擅长离间幸福的夫妻，让处在自信心不足阶段的伴侣更加怀疑婚姻和家庭，并且建议她们一起参加该死的成人派对，美其名曰，重新找回激情。”

“我是个非常，非常坏的男孩。”他皱起鼻子试图让自己的娃娃脸看起来凶一点。

“重新找回激情？”克莱总能抓住奇怪的重点，“你不行了吗？噢老兄，这可不太妙”他意有所指地拍了拍斯蒂芬的大腿。

“闭嘴克莱！”斯蒂芬要跳起来，一把把面具推到头顶，让克莱看清他再熟悉不过的脸，此刻正圆睁着漂亮剔透的绿眼睛，绯红从脸颊蔓延到耳尖。

“好吧好吧，医生，你是个信仰者吗？”克莱笑着安抚，把扭动着的人牢牢按在腿上，又温柔地帮他把面具戴好，示意他“游戏”继续。

“不，我是无神论者。”斯蒂芬决定让“布莱登医生”完全站在他的对立面。

“你的家庭幸福吗？有经历过童年创伤吗？”克莱继续追问。

“不幸这个词用来形容我的家庭简直太浅薄，所以我致力于让快乐的丈夫们不痛快。童年创伤？有一个爱打人的弟弟算吗，我总是挨揍。”

“你是异性恋者吗？”

“不是，我......”斯蒂芬发现哪怕是角色扮演出柜也有些艰难，退而求其次，含蓄地说，“额，两边我都可以。”

克莱挑眉，“证明给我看。”

很明显能在众目睽睽下扣飞篮球的斯蒂芬羞耻心并不重，他飞快地伸长手去搂好友的脖子，克莱猝不及防，脸颊结结实实地挨了斯蒂芬一个湿漉漉的吻。

这下轮到棕色眼睛的男人愣住了。

借着酒精的效力，斯蒂芬亲完就缩回沙发尽头，嘎嘎直笑，引得旁人侧目。

克莱反应过来，就势贴上去，用高大的身躯把斯蒂芬压在沙发一角，捏着他的下巴，沉默地审视身下的人。

最终狠狠亲了他的脸颊，发出“啵”得一声。

他们之间曾有过更激烈和具有侵略性的吻，在几场令人窒息的比赛结束后的淋浴间里，克莱把斯蒂芬压在冰冷的墙面，水流从头顶滚落划过交缠的唇舌，赤裸的肌肤相贴，烫得惊人。

当然，事后斯蒂芬把罪魁祸首推给了激烈运动完暴涨的雄性荷尔蒙，体贴地安慰小两岁的男人不要担心，这是常有的事。

“你真热情，医生。就不怕布莱登太太看见吗？”克莱用力扯过笑得前仰后合的男人的领带擦脸上的口水，好像他只是因为挨了好朋友开玩笑的一拳而报复打回来而已。

“今晚我们约法三章，可以看，可以摸，不能把子弹给别的女人。”斯蒂芬扳着手指一条一条地数，摇头晃脑。“但是她没有说不能亲男人，蠢女孩。”

酒精让他整个人都很柔软松弛， 两条长腿松松地盘着高个子的腰。克莱幻想如果把利刃刺进他的腹部搅动，他也不会拒绝自己，他会像软泥一样，发出愉快的呻吟尖叫。让人硬了。

晃动的烛光投下一片阴影在克莱高耸的眉骨，斯蒂芬更看不清他的神色。“医生，你知道胫骨后肌腱沟在哪里吗？”他突然语调轻松地问。

“嘿，我可不是外科医生，别问我。”斯蒂芬笑嘻嘻地逃避问题。

克莱握住斯蒂芬纤细的脚踝向自己拉近，没有了护踝保护的它们一手就能握紧。另一只手滑过凸起的踝骨，绕到后侧轻点，示意就在这里。然后他的手顺着肌肉紧致的小腿一路向上，摸到膝窝稍作停顿，确定好友并没有抗拒的意思，又继续向大腿根游走。

“告诉我关于你的玫瑰，专家。”斯蒂芬配合地挺腰，酒气氤氲着眼眶，绿眼珠像浸泡在冰水里的古老翡翠。

“well，它们很红，很红，就像......”克莱低声重复，盯着他酒液沾染的唇角，忍不住覆上去，一个仅仅是舌尖相触，浅尝辄止的吻。斯蒂芬顺从地闭上眼睛，片刻后他立马用力推开了想得寸进尺的男人。

因为一个兴奋的女声在他身后响起。

“亲爱的斯蒂芬，你不会相信我都遇到了什么。”阿耶莎从背后环抱住男人，掰着他的脑袋转过一侧，交换了一个用力缠绵的吻。斯蒂芬本能地闭上眼。这种近乎偷情的刺激感让他心脏停了一拍，感到血液冲向下体。

“刚刚有个人，他过来打招呼，说我很眼熟，他一定是在电视上哪个热播剧里见过我。他说你很美丽，问我要不要去安静点的地方。我说不了谢谢。”阿耶莎兴奋地喋喋不休，好一会才看见对面的克莱。“嗨克莱，你怎么也在。”她惊喜地打招呼，突然间意识到所处场合不太对。

“你知道的，这只是伴侣间的情趣。”阿耶莎害羞起来。

“男孩们，去找点乐子吧，不要总是在一起聊球，你们偶尔也需要放松一下。”她像个善解人意的大姐姐，大度地拍了拍斯蒂芬僵硬的肩膀，转身走开继续回到人群中。

“是因为她的吻，还是因为我的吻？”克莱在确定阿耶莎走远后，隔着西装裤按上面前男人鼓起的坚硬，压低声音问。

“为什么我爱的人都喜欢欺负我？”斯蒂芬无奈地单手捂住眼睛，答非所问。

“因为你喜欢被欺负，比起被含弄，你更渴望被鞭子抽打。”克莱毫不客气地揭发对方。

“......”斯蒂芬不确定大个子为什么突然有点生气，只好摊手说，“没有人会拒绝被含弄的......”他哽住，眼睁睁看着男人毛茸茸的大脑袋伏在自己胯间，隔着裤子，舔了一下他敏感的大腿根。

“有人在看！”斯蒂芬想推开男人，在公共场合开放空间做爱超越了他的底线。但是环视一周，派对已悄然进入高潮，肉体纠缠在一起的人们，没有人会注意到他们。空气里漂浮着不仅有蜡烛的甜香，还掺杂一丝淫靡的腥气。

就在他愣神的一下，克莱已经解开了他的皮带和拉链，沿着他的脆弱处周围舔弄。

“布莱登医生”克莱抬起头，棕色眼睛深沉地望着他，“告诉我腹股沟在哪里。”

“嘶...再往上一点。”斯蒂芬不敢回应对方炽热的眼神，双手捂脸，但是回答意外地诚实。

湿热的舌头有力地戳弄小腹薄薄的皮肤，吮吸含弄发出“啧啧”的水声。太阳晒不到的隐秘处格外的白，衬得一个又一个浮现的吻痕如血般嫣红。硬茬的胡须扎得斯蒂芬不停扭动。

“还疼吗？之前的伤。”嘴上说着关心的话，然而大手粗暴地揉弄肉体，从腰际一路向上到胸前，解开衬衣扣子，抚弄敏感的乳头，让它们在冷气中颤颤地立起。

“闭嘴克莱，别装好人。继续。”被玩弄的男人大口喘息。

“你应该多传你的‘球’给我的。”克莱卖力地吞吐着，强迫地拉开斯蒂芬捂着脸的手，看着他皱着眉头又痛苦又享受的表情，右眼下醒目的泪痣随着面部肌肉在轻轻颤抖。

觉察到身下的男人快到爆发的极点，克莱一手掐住他修长的脖子，用力收紧，让他的脸涨得通红，小腹绷紧，一阵抽搐着射了。克莱含着他的白浊，凑上来吻他，将精液喂给它的主人。

“这下你不用担心没有遵守约定了。”克莱淡定地说，晕乎乎只管吞咽的男人这才反应过来自己都吃了什么。

但是餍足的他没空追究，克莱替他整理了一下衣着，将头埋进他不设防的温热怀抱里，赤裸的胸膛靠在一起，听到彼此有力的心跳声。

“我能最后再问你一个问题吗？布莱登医生，鉴于你太太马上就要带你回家了。”克莱沉默了很久问。

“如果你是要问你是不是我第一个男人，你就别想在场上再接到一次我的传球了。”相识多年的两人默契不言自明，斯蒂芬哑着嗓子说，“别忘了，‘这是常有的事’”。

克莱闷闷地笑了。

他们都清楚地知道属于玫瑰专家麦克和布莱登医生的夜晚已经结束了，也许他们不会再有相遇的机会。而斯蒂芬.库里和克莱.汤普森会是永远合作无间的朋友。


End file.
